zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Hylian
This article is about the race. For the language, see Hylian Language. The Hylians, also known as the Hylia people, are a recurring race of humans in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. The chosen race of the gods, the Hylians are faithful to the Golden Goddesses and preside over the other races of Hyrule. This is the main reason why the Hylians are generally considered superior to other races in Hyrule. The Hylians' name appears to derive from the Goddess Hylia. Physically, Hylians resemble other humans, and the only difference appearance-wise between them is the Hylains' long, elf-like ears that supposedly enable them to hear special messages. Hylians are frequently referred to as humans, indicating that they are considered a sub-race of humans. As the chosen people, Hylians are also given unique psychic and magical abilities. This has been demonstrated in several different ways over time. In the early part of Hyrule's history, Hylians were the dominant and most populous of the general humanoid races, as shown in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Over time, however, the bloodline began to thin, and Hylians were replaced by humans as the most widespread humanoid species, becoming increasingly rarer by the time of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; however, the majority of the Great Sea's inhabitants are still of Hylian descent. Attire The traditional Hylian dress is simple and functional. Typically, men belt leather jerkins at the waist, and women slip into straight, ankle-length gowns. Although simple of design, Hylian dresses and tunics are often embellished with brightly colored, hand-stitched borders that make them look almost festive. It has been shown in many games that women tying their hair up into a tall, skinny bun has been a consistent fashion. When working outside, Hylian men often wear broad-brimmed hats that protect them from sun and rain. Also, the men always wear sturdy, cuffed knee-length leather boots. For the women, artisans craft delicate golden earrings, bracelets, and necklaces. Images of Hylian legends are often included in the design. Terminan Hylians Hylians in Majora's Mask are often called "Terminans" by fans; however, this is technically incorrect. "Terminan" could apply to anyone from Termina, including other races such as Gorons, Zoras, Deku Scrubs, etc. So-called "Terminans" seem different from the Hylians in Ocarina of Time, such as being more technologically-advanced, but this by no means implies a different race. The Hylians in Termina do not refer to themselves as Hylians or Terminans, but as humans. Since Termina is an alternate world to Hyrule, and the goddess Hylia is only known to appear in Hyrule, its inhabitants may have never known the term Hylian. Hylian Knights The Knights of Hyrule are the ancient knights protecting the Royal Family of Hyrule. During the Imprisoning War, most of them were killed. According to The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past and Ocarina of Time, the Link in A Link to the Past and the Hero of Time are descendants of the Knights of Hyrule. Apparently, only the descendants of the Knights of Hyrule can wield the legendary Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword. es:Hylian Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda races Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link races Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords races Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures races Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword races Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds races